A Second Chance
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: AU. What if Theodora got a second chance? What if she woke up one day and found herself back at the beginning? Before she became wicked, before the Wizard became all-powerful. Will she change the future for the better? or will she let history run its course and become wicked again? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n: Well here you go, enjoy. This is based off of a multi part one shot i did for my story 'Tales from Oz' only this one will have an ending.)**

* * *

Ch.1

Theodora stormed into her private chambers fuming. She flicked her wrist and the doors slammed shut behind her.

The witch began pacing around her chambers muttering angrily to nobody. One of her latest schemes to retake the Emerald City had failed.

For almost ten years, she had plotted to retake the Emerald City and kill the Wizard but each of her one of her plans fell short.

She couldn't sneak back into the city without being seen, she couldn't spy on the Wizard because of the powerful wards of magic protecting the city. Lastly, she wasn't strong enough.

She had to not only contend with the Wizard but with Glinda as well.

The two of them together are far more powerful than Theodora could hope to be. Theodora could turn to Evanora for help but her sister was never in a cooperative mood. Ever since she lost her powers, Evanora spent most of the time blaming Theodora for their misfortunes and unleashing her pent up rage on the Munchkins in the east.

After several minutes of pacing and trying to come up with a new plan of conquest, Theodora threw herself down on her bed groaning in frustration.

No matter how much she plotted or tried, she will always lose.

She had her army of Winkies and flying monkeys but if she just marched right up to the Emerald City, the Wizard and Glinda would lay waste to Theodora and her forces.

The witch rested her head on her pillows and stared up at the ceiling.

For years she had dreamt of returning to the Emerald City, making the Wizard and Glinda suffer. But there were times where Theodora dreamt of times before she was banished from the Emerald City.

Before the Wizard became all-powerful, when he was mortal man.

Theodora found herself smiling when the memory of how they met popped into her head. Her cheeks became warm.

The witch thought it odd that she still had some feelings for the man who pretty much destroyed her life.

Theodora sighed deeply and decided to get some sleep. She got up, slipped into her nightgown and crawled back into bed.

The witch yawned and closed her eyes.

As she lay there, Theodora wished things were different. She wished things would go back to they were before she turned green, before the Wizard was all-powerful. Then she would make things right.

Slowly, the witch drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Theodora's eyes snapped open. Instead of the familiar stone ceiling of her room, she found herself staring up at a high emerald ceiling.

The witch bolted upright and she looked around at her new surroundings.

She wasn't in her room.

Instead, she was a grand looking bedroom. It was much bigger than her room at her castle.

Theodora's heart began thumping away. She realized that she was in the Emerald City. It was obvious from the green and gold décor.

Theodora tried to remember what happened and how she got there. She remembered being in her room at her castle then she remembered going to bed.

The doors at the far end of the room opened and in stepped Evanora, Theodora's eyes widened in shock.

Evanora looked young again. She was dressed in her usual green and black.

Evanora frowned at Theodora "Why are you still in bed? Do you know what time it is?"

"Evanora?" breathed Theodora.

Theodora got out of bed and she approached her sister. She circled her sister looking her up and down in disbelief. Evanora scowled at her sister "What are you doing?"

"How are you normal?" asked Theodora "How did you change back? Why are we in the Emerald City?"

Evanora frowned in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"You were an old woman and I was-" said Theodora but she stopped. She saw her reflection on a mirror that hung on the wall and Theodora saw that she was no longer green.

She looked like exactly as she did before Evanora gave her the magic apple.

Theodora's hands went to her face as she stammered "H-how…b-but" "Are you feeling alright?" asked Evanora in concern.

Theodora glanced at her sister and said hesitantly "Y-yes. It was just a bad dream"

"Ok" said Evanora "Well, get dressed. You've missed breakfast already and I don't want you to miss lunch".

* * *

Theodora trudged down the yellow-bricked road deep in thought.

After Evanora left, Theodora changed into her old clothes.

It felt a little strange at first to wear red and white but she later warmed up to her old clothes again.

Theodora ate lunch with her sister and she left to try and figure out how she and Evanora were returned to normal.

As she walked through the crowded streets of the Emerald City, nobody paid much attention to her. A few people said hello but nobody tried to kill her.

Theodora tried to put as much distance between her and the Emerald City.

As she followed the yellow-bricked road, Theodora came up with a few theories with how she and Evanora were returned to their old selves. One was that the Wizard did something to break the spell of Evanora's magic apple and returned them both to the Emerald City but Theodora later dismissed that theory.

The hours slowly crawled by and Theodora was walking through a dense forest.

She decided to take a little detour through the forest for old times sake.

It had been years since Theodora was able to walk on the ground without anyone screaming or running away.

As she trudged along, Theodora felt an overwhelming sense of Déjà vu. She looked around and saw that she was in a very familiar part of the forest.

In the distance she heard someone yelling. The voice sounded familiar.

Theodora picked up her pace and she began walking quickly towards the source of the yelling.

Eventually she emerged through some dense foliage and Theodora saw that she was standing on the banks of a very familiar river.

Theodora glanced around till her eyes landed on the last person she expected to see.

Standing in the shallows, soaked head to toe and clutching a travel bag in his hand was the Wizard.

End of chapter

* * *

**(a/n: what do you think? not a good start but, whatever. Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n: Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. Please enjoy this next chapter and please review!)**

* * *

Ch. 2

Theodora and Oz walked side by side down the yellow-bricked road with Finley following closely behind, carrying the wizard's bag.

Theodora had spent the previous day reliving the worst moment of her life, meeting the Wizard.

After the Wizard introduced himself they were chased through the forest by the flying baboons.

As they hid in the small cave, Theodora realized that the Wizard didn't change her and Evanora back to normal. Someone or something had sent her back through time to the moment she met the Wizard, before his ascent to power and before Theodora's banishment.

While they hid, the witch mulled over her current situation. How did she end up back at the start? Was it the Wizard's doing?

She shook her head.

It couldn't be the Wizard. If it were, what would he gain by sending her back through time?

Suddenly, a thought came to Theodora's mind. If she was back in time, she could change everything. She could start all over again. She could improve her life and maybe, just maybe have the Wizard all to herself.

Once the flying baboon left to chase down the bird the Wizard let loose, he helped her climb out of the cave.

Theodora stepped onto the same stepping-stone as the wizard. She wobbled and almost fell into the water but the Wizard steadied her by firmly holding onto her arm.

The witch looked up and she found herself staring deeply into his eyes. It had been ten years since she last laid eyes on the wizard. She had plotted to overthrow him for years and she had almost forgotten what he looked like.

The Wizard smiled warmly "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes" stammered Theodora, she quickly looked away. She felt her heart flutter.

Theodora blinked and she placed a hand over her heart. For the first time in ten years, she could feel her heart again.

When she ate the magic apple, it literally caused her heart to shrivel up into a withered, useless husk.

To feel her heart beating and to feel emotions other than anger and rage was rather new to Theodora.

* * *

Theodora and The Wizard spent the night in the forest curled up by the campfire.

It was chilly that night and the fire slowly fizzled out.

Theodora laid there on the opposite side of the campsite shivering and trying to get to sleep, when suddenly she felt something warm being placed over her.

The witch opened her eyes a little and saw the Wizard draping his coat over her.

She blinked in surprise. She didn't remember him doing that the first time they met. The witch drew the coat around her and she managed to get to sleep.

The next morning, after Theodora returned the Wizard's coat to him, they resumed their journey. Along the way, the Wizard saved Finley the flying monkey.

Theodora remembered him. Back in the future, Theodora had a magic cap that gave her absolute control over the flying monkeys and she had them keep interlopers away from her castle and even steal things.

Finley was one of them.

He would loudly protest but he had no choice but obey her every order.

Theodora's mind snapped back to the present when she, the Wizard and Finley reached the top of a hill.

Up ahead was the Emerald City. The city glittered brightly in the afternoon sun.

"The Emerald City" said Finley

"It's beautiful" breathed the Wizard as he stared in awe at the grand city.

Theodora smiled at the Wizard and looped her arm around his "Come, there's someone who'll want to see you"

The Wizard frowned a little and said nervously "O-Ok"

* * *

As they neared the Emerald City's gates, Theodora began to formulate a plan in her mind.

She remembered Evanora's words.

The Wizard had visited her in the night, seduced her and left. The first thing Theodora needed to do was to keep the Wizard away from Evanora.

If she kept them apart, then she may have a better chance at having the Wizard all to herself.

Waiting for them a distance away from the gates was Knuck and some guards from the city.

Theodora thought it odd that they were waiting for them but she realized that Evanora had probably been monitoring her and the Wizard.

The thought of Evanora spying on her was a little unnerving but Theodora decided to deal with it later.

The Wizard, Theodora and Knuck climbed into the carriage and it took off, carrying them into the Emerald City with Finley and the Winkie guards marching closely behind.

* * *

The journey through the city was rather eventful. Citizens of the city stared at the small precession curiously and they saw Theodora sitting with a stranger.

People began whispering among themselves and were gathering around to see the Wizard.

People poked their heads out of windows and climbed on top of whatever's around them so they could get a better look at the Wizard.

Once they arrived at the palace, Theodora led the Wizard up to the throne room to meet Evanora.

As they climbed the stairs, Theodora asked the Wizard the one question that plagued her mind "Why did you give me your coat?"

"Hm?" said the Wizard looking to her.

She repeated her question "Why did you give me your coat last night?"

"You needed it more than I did" answered the Wizard.

Theodora didn't say anything for a moment. She smiled a little and said "Thank you"

"No problem" said the Wizard, waving a hand.

They reached the throne room.

Evanora arrived and Theodora introduced her sister like before.

The Wizard introduced himself and kissed Evanora's hand which caused Evanora to blush a little.

Theodora clenched her fist, trying not to set the wizard ablaze then and there.

The Wizard sat down on the throne and propped his feet up on the footstool. Theodora glanced at her sister and smiled a little. Evanora looked ready to explode with anger.

After Evanora had told the Wizard of his destiny, Knuck led the Wizard out of the throne room to show him to his room.

* * *

Once the Wizard was gone, Evanora went on her tirade.

She lectured Theodora on how the Wizard may be a fraud and that he was a complete buffoon. Theodora couldn't help but agree with Evanora but she said nothing.

When Evanora accused Theodora of siding with the wicked witch, she wanted to laugh.

Theodora knew that her sister was the real wicked witch but she needed to play the ignorant sibling if she wanted to come out ahead of Evanora.

Once their discussion came to an end, Theodora left the throne room with a plan in mind.

She wasn't going to let history repeat itself, she was going to change everything for the better.

* * *

Evanora watched as her sister left the throne room. Something about her was different. She seemed a little more...confident than Evanora remembers.

Whatever it was, Evanora decided to keep a close eye on her younger sibling.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: So what do you think? sorry if i skim on details but if you seen the movie, than you know what is happening. Anyway, please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n: Please enjoy this new chapter. and remember, review!)**

* * *

Ch.3

Theodora and the Wizard strolled down the walkway that connected the palace to the treasury.

The Wizard looked down at the city below admiring the view of the city's vibrant nightlife.

For the past several hours, Theodora showed the Wizard around the Emerald City. She took him around the city and showed him the various sights.

People gawked at the Wizard as they strolled through the streets. Unsurprisingly, people threw themselves at the Wizard especially the women.

However, the Wizard politely declined their advances much to Theodora's surprise.

As the hours dragged on and as day slowly changed to night. Theodora decided to show the Wizard the treasury.

At the mere mention of the treasury, the Wizard's eyes gleamed and there was an added skip in his step.

Theodora remembered that night in the Emerald City where Evanora and herself were almost triumphant.

She remembered that the Wizard had snuck up to the treasury and tried to get away with as much gold as he could carry.

Once they reached the treasury, Theodora pushed open the doors revealing the vast sea of gold and jewels that once belonged to the deceased king of Oz.

Theodora glanced back at the Wizard "All this belonged to the king but its all yours now"

"All mine?" said the Wizard in disbelief. Theodora nodded.

The Wizard grinned and he dived right into the ocean of gold and jewels. He laughed and rolled around in the coins. He began tossing the gold high into the air and let it rain down on him.

As the Wizard started shoveling gold coins into his coat pockets, Theodora felt a familiar feeling of anger rising. How could she forget how he played with her emotions and left her for Glinda. Now here he was, wallowing in the wealth of the dead king of Oz.

Theodora thought about killing the Wizard then and there but part of her just couldn't go through with it.

She was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice say, "I'm glad to see that you found the treasury".

Theodora glanced back and saw Evanora standing in the doorway.

She walked in and smiled warmly at the Wizard "Do you find everything to your liking?"

"Yes I do" said the Wizard as he stood up, his pockets stuffed with gold, diamonds and emeralds.

Theodora stared at Evanora in surprise. How did she know that they were in the treasury?

Evanora nodded in approval "I'm glad to hear that but I'm afraid that the treasure and the throne isn't yours yet. They will both be yours, after you defeat the wicked witch".

The Wizard looked a little disappointed but he quickly put on a smile saying "Of course" he dumped out the gold he had in his pockets and he climbed up some stairs.

He looked to Evanora saying "So tell me about this wicked witch. Just how wicked is she?"

"Very" said Evanora. She placed a hand on the Wizard's arm "come, I'll explain more about your quest at dinner".

Evanora took the Wizard's hand and the two walked out of the treasury together.

Theodora glared daggers at her sister and the Wizard. She closed the treasury and she rushed to catch up.

* * *

At dinner, they sat around a large table.

The Wizard sat at the head of the table with Evanora on his right and Theodora on his left.

As they ate, Evanora told the Wizard of the wicked witch and how she murdered her father and how she tried to take control of Oz.

Theodora knew that her sister was lying. Ever since their banishment, Theodora learned how to tell when her sister was lying to her in case she planned on allying herself with Theodora's enemies.

At the moment Evanora was laying it on rather thick, so thick that anyone could tell that she was lying through her teeth.

The Wizard, however, was engrossed by Evanora's story.

At some parts in the discussion, Theodora glanced down and saw that Evanora's hand resting on the Wizard's. That made her blood boil.

Finally once dinner had finished, the Wizard bid the two witches goodnight and he retired to his room.

* * *

Theodora made her way to her own room. She passed the Wizard's room and she saw that his door was left open.

Inside, she saw that the Wizard was packing up his travel bag.

Theodora knocked on the door, causing the Wizard jump a little. He spun around quickly and he seemed a little relieved to see Theodora.

"Theodora, What are you doing here?" asked the Wizard.

Theodora shrugged "I just thought I would say goodnight".

The Wizard smiled "Thank you"

Suddenly his eyes widened a little "Oh, I forgot to give you something". He reached into his pocket and withdrew a red handkerchief.

The Wizard unfolded it in his hands and he lifted it a little and quickly pulled it away, revealing a small wooden box.

Theodora's eyes widened a little. She remembered that box. It was the same one that the Wizard gave her the first day they met. She had completely forgotten about it.

Theodora remembered that she burnt her box in a fit of rage a few days after her banishment.

The Wizard handed it to her saying "A little thank you for yesterday"

She accepted it and opened it. A soft melody played as two miniature figurines waltzed together, just as Theodora remembered.

Theodora said softly "Thank you"

"You're welcome" said the Wizard "Well, goodnight".

He turned to continue packing his bag but he stopped when he heard Theodora ask, "Can you teach me to dance?"

The Wizard turned to her and raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry?"

"Can you teach me to dance?" asked Theodora "Nobody ever taught me. In fact, nobody ever wants to dance with me"

"Seriously?" said the Wizard looking astonished "A beautiful girl like you? Guys should be lining up and down the block to dance with you"

Theodora blushed at the fact he called her beautiful. For the past decade, nobody has ever called Theodora beautiful. They called her a whole variety of names but none where very pleasant.

She stammered "Y-you think so?"

"Of course" said the Wizard.

He waved her over saying "Come on, I'll show you".

The Wizard took Theodora by the hand and wrapped an arm around her, drawing their bodies close together. The Wizard told her "Follow my lead".

The Wizard stepped and Theodora followed. He stepped again and she followed. Pretty soon they began to dance slowly and gracefully together. Neither of them wanted to stop, they just kept dancing late into the night.

End of chapter

* * *

**(a/n: what do you think? Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n: enjoy and review!)**

* * *

Ch.4

Theodora awoke bright and early.

She quickly got out of bed, got dressed and hurried to meet with the Wizard before he left.

The witch hurried down the corridor until she reached the Wizard's room. When she reached his room, she knocked and the door swung open a little.

Theodora pushed the door open and she saw that it was empty. The bed was made and there was no sign of the Wizard.

She frowned and she left the empty room. Theodora saw a guard passing by in the corridor and she asked, "Have you seen the Wizard?"

"He just left" replied the guard "Just a few minutes ago"

Theodora thanked him and said "If Evanora asks, tell her i'm out on an errand. Got it?"

The guard nodded "Yes ma'am".

She continued on down the corridor at a quicker pace, leaving the guard standing alone looking confused.

After making sure she wasn't being followed, Theodora left the palace and she jogged to the front gates.

Once outside, she saw two small figures in the distance traveling slowly on the yellow-bricked road. Theodora took off running to catch up to the Wizard.

* * *

When Theodora finally caught up to the Wizard and Finley, they were a good distance away from the city.

The Wizard looked surprised to see Theodora "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't say goodbye" said Theodora.

The Wizard grinned sheepishly "Well, I didn't want to disturb you and Evanora suggested that I should leave early to get a head start. The sooner I leave, the sooner I'd return"

Theodora's eyes narrowed a little. Evanora again, she seemed pretty keen to get the Wizard out of the way.

Finley asked "What, may I ask, brings you out here?"

"I thought I should come along in case you need assistance" said Theodora.

The Wizard and Finley looked at her in surprise. The Wizard stammered, "A-are you sure? It's gonna be kinda dangerous"

"I can take care of myself" said Theodora "Besides, you need all the help you can get to beat the wicked witch"

"What about Evanora?" asked Finley.

Theodora shrugged "She won't mind".

The two shared nervous glances and the Wizard smiled nervously "Sure, you can come along". The three resumed their journey.

* * *

Slowly, the morning gave way to the afternoon. The sky was clear but on the horizon were some puffy white clouds.

After several hours of walking, the trio came to a stop at the top of a hill. Ahead of them was a fork in the road. One way diverged from their path and headed east.

The other went downhill and vanished behind a large hill where a large column of black smoke curled upwards.

The Wizard frowned and he glanced at Finley "What do you think is going on down there?"

the flying monkey shrugged "I don't know, but it doesn't look good".

The Wizard took a deep breath and he started off down the path ahead of them saying, "Lets go".

Finley picked up the wizard's bag and hurried after him with Theodora trailing closely behind them.

* * *

The three travelers paused for a moment in the middle of the road.

In their path was a village made of fine china and porcelain that lay in ruins. Houses were smashed to pieces; large jagged shards were strewn all over the main road and thick black smoke rose from parts of the ruined village.

Theodora was silent as they entered the destroyed village.

She knew her sister had attacked anyone who threatened her rule but Theodora hadn't seen the destruction first hand.

The witch glanced at the Wizard and was surprised to see that he was shocked by the destruction. She half expected him to just march right through the ruined village and trample on the remains of the people who lived there without giving it a second glance.

The Wizard crouched down and picked up a single shard of porcelain. The color in his face seemed to leave him when he saw that it was the fragment of a face.

Theodora shivered a little, the silence around them made feel her on edge.

She looked to the wizard and suggested "We should go".

The Wizard nodded in agreement "Ok".

The three were about to resume their journey when suddenly they heard a sound. The Wizard glanced towards the sound. It came from one of the ruined houses nearby.

Carefully, the Wizard navigated his way towards it trying not to step on the shattered porcelain. Theodora and Finley followed after him.

As they approached the tiny home, the sound grew a little louder. The wizard and the witch discovered that it sounded like crying.

The Wizard and Theodora knelt down and looked inside through the gaping hole in the wall.

The interior of the house was a total mess. Tiny furniture were obliterated and strewn about. There were more shards of porcelain scattered around. Oz scanned the interior for the source of the crying and he saw a small shape looking at them from behind an over turned table. The shape quickly ducked behind the table.

"It's ok" said the Wizard "We're not here to hurt you, you can come out now"

"I-I can't" sobbed the shape.

Theodora recognized that the voice belonged to a young girl.

The wizard moved the miniature table aside and they saw the reason why the young girl couldn't emerge from her hiding place. Her legs were broken clean off and they lay by her side.

The tiny porcelain girl continued sobbing.

Theodora felt sorry for the girl and wanted to help but she couldn't. She didn't know a spell that could repair the damage. Over the years, Theodora focused on mastering more aggressive spells to harm the Wizard and in that time, she forgot almost all the spells she knew about repairing or healing.

The witch glanced at Oz and saw that he looked genuinely sad.

He glanced at Finley and asked, "Can you hand me my bag?"

The flying monkey complied and the wizard searched through his bag. Theodora asked, "What are you doing?"

"I think I have something that could help" answered The Wizard.

After a few seconds, the Wizard pulled out a small brown bottle that had a black lid. The girl looked up at the wizard and she looked at the bottle "W-what's that?" she asked.

Oz smiled a little "Magic in a bottle"

"Really?" said the girl, her eyes widened in awe. The Wizard nodded.

He took off the lid and he pulled out a small brush from the inside of the bottle. Oz picked up one of the disconnected legs and gently brushed a gooey substance on the top of the leg. Carefully, he reattached the leg then repeated the process with the other.

The wizard returned the bottle to his bag and he turned to the girl "Now, lets see if you can stand".

He extended a hand to the girl and she grabbed hold. Oz gently lifted the girl off the ground till she was on her feet. The girl wobbled a little but she stayed standing. She moved one leg, then the other.

She grinned. The porcelain girl ran over and hugged the wizard.

Theodora was amazed. The Wizard had reattached the girl's legs and she seemed to move as if they weren't broken. She was also amazed about how the wizard was acting.

He seemed to genuinely care about the little girl and was willing to help her.

Interesting, thought Theodora.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and hundreds of loud screeches. Everyone huddled up together inside the small, ruined house.

Theodora glanced up at the small hole in the ceiling and saw hundreds of familiar shapes flying overhead "Flying Baboons" muttered Theodora.

Her heart thumped away wildly. Did Evanora discover that she was missing? Or did she discover what Theodora might be planning. The only thing Theodora could do was wait and hope that the flying baboons didn't decide to land and search for survivors.

The four of them waited in tense silence as the swarm of flying baboons flew overhead. Once they were gone, they all crawled out of the ruined house.

The Wizard looked to the little girl "What happened here?"

"The wicked witch happened" replied the little girl.

She took a deep breath and recounted on the events that transpired the night before. Apparently the entire town was having a huge, public celebration that the Wizard had arrived. Later, the Wicked Witch sent her flying baboons and killed everyone in sight. In the destruction, the girl's legs were broken by falling furniture.

Theodora watched Oz's expression and saw that he was horrified.

He even looked a little guilty. Not exactly what she was expecting from a deceitful, selfish man that she loathed for the past decade.

Maybe she was wrong about him.

* * *

Back at the Emerald City, Evanora frowned and muttered, "Where is she?"

The witch spotted a pair of Winkie guards march by the throne room. She called out to them and they stopped.

Evanora asked them "Have either of you seen Theodora? She was supposed to run some errands for me today"

one of the guards shook his head.

The other nodded "Yes, I saw her this morning"

"Really?" said Evanora "Well where is she?"

The guard answered "She said she was already on an errand"

Evanora's eyes narrowed "Really?" the guard nodded. Evanora dismissed the guards and she went off in search of her sibling.

End of chapter

* * *

**(a/n: Well what do you think? Please review! Also, if you read my story "Tales from Oz" than you'll notice a similarities between this story and that story but i just added and changed a few things to this version.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy and please review!)**

* * *

Ch.5

Theodora, The Wizard, Finley and China Girl followed the yellow-bricked road through the dark forest.

The four left the ruined China Town and continued on their journey to find and destroy Glinda.

As they traveled down the road, Theodora was feeling nervous. She knew that pretty soon they would run into Glinda and when they do, the Wizard would practically fall for the good witch of the south.

It was no secret that the Wizard liked Glinda. Back in her time, Theodora would spy on the Emerald City, trying to find a weak spot to exploit but instead she would catch a glimpse of Glinda arriving at the gates of the Emerald City then leave at a much later hour that night.

There were whispers as to why Glinda visited the city so often. Theodora wasn't one to listen to gossip but she knew what they were talking about. The Wizard and Glinda.

Before his rise to power, before he became immortal and all-powerful, Theodora knew that the Wizard was attracted to Glinda. It was rather obvious and it shouldn't really matter to Theodora, but it made feel extremely furious every time she thought of the two.

The four came to a stop in the middle of the road when they heard a pair of crows cawing "You're going to die! You're going to die!"

The crows fluttered away.

Finley asked the Wizard nervously "D-Did those crows say we're going to die?" The Wizard didn't answer. He looked just as nervous as Finley and probably didn't want to cause the flying monkey to panic.

Theodora felt something grab her leg. She looked down and saw that it was China Girl. The witch knelt down and scooped her up into her arms.

The group continued on down the road. As they trudged down the road, Theodora got an eerie feeling that they were being watched. She and the Wizard looked back over their shoulders but saw nothing.

China Girl trembled nervously in Theodora's arms. The witch whispered to her "It's ok. We're going to be ok, nothing's going to hurt you".

The porcelain girl nodded a little and clung to Theodora's arm tightly.

* * *

Back at the Emerald City, Evanora paced around in her chambers nervously.

Her guards had finished searching every inch of the city and some of the surrounding areas. There was no sign of Theodora.

With no sign of her younger sister, Evanora was starting to worry. She was on the verge of total victory and her sister was missing.

A thought popped into her mind and she felt her heart beating faster. What if her sister knew the truth? If she did, where was she? Was she with the Wizard? If she were, then Evanora's plans would go up in smoke very quickly.

Theodora could've easily turn to Glinda's side and Glinda could turn the Wizard before he could destroy her.

Alone, Evanora could handle Glinda but if the Wizard and Theodora joined Glinda, then all was lost.

Evanora thought of resorting to her fall back plan but she wasn't that desperate yet. She quickly went to her crystal ball and began searching for the only place in the Land of Oz that Theodora could be.

* * *

Theodora, Oz, China girl and Finley hid behind a fallen tree and The Wizard looked to each of them asking "Everyone understand their part of the plan"

China girl, Finley and Theodora nodded a little. The four were chased back down the yellow-bricked road by some vicious creatures that lived in the forest until they came to the outside of a graveyard. Theodora and the Wizard saw a hooded figure enter the graveyard, leaving behind an object on a neglected cart by the front gates.

They all recognized that it was the witch they were looking for. So, it was then and there that the Wizard concocted a plan where Finley would draw the witch away and Oz would snatch the wand and destroy it.

The four split up. Finley flew off a distance and he began making random animal noises to attract the witch's attention.

The Wizard crept up to the cart and he snatched the wand before the witch noticed. Quickly, he rushed back to Theodora and China girl saying quietly "I got it".

Theodora thought about stopping the Wizard but she considered not to. She could let him destroy Glinda's wand and effectively render her powerless. Which would eliminate the competition for Theodora. After a debating with herself, she decided to stop the Wizard.

Glinda would be a useful ally against Evanora.

Theodora wasn't as powerful as Evanora currently was but with Glinda's help, she might be able to defeat her sister.

Just before the Wizard could destroy the wand, Theodora hissed, "Wait!"

"What?" asked the Wizard.

Theodora whispered, "Something's not right"

"What do you mean?" asked Oz.

Theodora couldn't tell him the full truth so she lied a little "I think we're making a mistake"

"What kind of mistake?" said Oz, sounding confused

"I think Evanora might be using you" said Theodora.

The Wizard frowned "Really?"

Theodora nodded "Yes. She might be trying to get rid of you. I mean, think about it. You are the Wizard and with you gone, she'll have the throne all to herself".

The Wizard frowned and thought about what she told him.

After a moment, he said, "Even if that was true-" but a voice interrupted "Excuse me, did she say that you were the Wizard?"

Theodora, Oz and China girl froze and they turned. Standing there was Glinda, without the hood hiding her face.

The Wizard and China girl stared at her in awe while Theodora just stared blankly at her, trying to keep a calm expression. She felt her blood boiling by just looking at her. Everybody loved Glinda, they all practically adored her while Theodora on the other hand was feared and loathed by those she terrorized.

The Wizard stood and stammered "Y-Yes she did. I am the Wizard".

Glinda grinned, "I knew you would come one day." Finley landed by them.

Glinda introduced herself to them "I am Glinda, the Good Witch of the south"

The Wizard frowned "Wait, if you were a good witch, than why did Evanora want me to destroy your wand?"

"That's because she's the real Wicked Witch" said Glinda "Not I". She motioned for the Wizard and the others to follow "come, I'll explain on the way".

As they made their way into the graveyard, Theodora noticed that the Wizard and Glinda were holding each other's hands. Theodora clenched her fists and quietly cursed. Things have gotten a much more difficult.

* * *

Back in the Emerald City, Evanora saw the events unfold on her crystal ball.

The Wizard had almost destroyed Glinda's wand but Glinda had caught them and spoke to them.

Her suspicions about Theodora were correct when she saw her conversing with him. Evanora saw Glinda tell them something.

Even though she couldn't hear what they were saying, she knew exactly what Glinda was telling them. The truth.

She watched as they enter the graveyard, the Wizard and Glinda were discussing something with Theodora following closely behind.

Evanora's worst fears were realized. Her sister and the Wizard were now on Glinda's side. She had no choice but to call upon _her_.

Evanora swallowed hard and hoped that the Wicked Witch of the North was in a cooperative mood.

She summoned one of her flying baboons and told him "Go to the north, find Mombi and tell her that I require her assistance. Tell her that if she cooperates, she will be richly rewarded. Understand?"

The baboon grunted and nodded.

Evanora growled "Now go!" the baboon nodded and took off. She watched as the baboon soared higher and higher into the night sky.

Once the baboon was gone, Evanora decided to do all that she can to deal with the Wizard, Glinda and her treacherous little sister until her collaborator arrives.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: So, what do you think? Please review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(a/n: Please enjoy and review!)**

* * *

Ch. 6

Evanora waited in her chambers alone. It had been almost an hour since she had dispatched a flying baboon to the north.

She usually had quicker responses from her ally but Evanora knew that she had to be patient.

After all, Mombi was locked in conflict with Locasta, the Good Witch of the North. Mombi ruled Gilikin Country for decades but Locasta was currently battling her for control of the north.

In the middle of the conflict, Evanora allied herself with Mombi. Officially, Evanora couldn't get involved in their conflict or else she would reveal her real intentions to everyone. So Evanora pledged Mombi her support by supplying the wicked witch with spells, information and other indirect means to win.

In preparation for Mombi's arrival, Evanora ordered the guards to patrol other sections of the palace and city so they wouldn't stumble upon their meeting by accident.

She also deployed a few squads of guards and the rest of her flying baboons to go after the Wizard, Glinda and Theodora.

Evanora was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a raspy voice growl "Evanora".

The witch turned and she saw standing on the other side of the room was an old crone. The old woman was dressed in a dirty brown traveling cloak and a hood that shrouded most of her face in shadow.

Evanora smiled warmly "Mombi, how nice of you to come" "Why did you summon me?" asked the crone "I am a very busy woman"

"Yes, I know" said Evanora evenly "But I am in need of your assistance"

Mombi cocked her head "With what?"

"Glinda" said Evanora "She has turned my sister and the Wizard against me. I fear that I may soon be dethroned"

"The Wizard?" said Mombi in shock "So the rumors are true…" "Yes but the problem is Glinda" said Evanora.

Evanora explained "Alone I can handle her but now that she has the Wizard and my sister on her side, I fear that my power is not enough".

Mombi nodded slowly "Indeed but what will you have me do? I am busy with my own problems in the north".

Evanora held up her hand "I only need your assistance with dealing with Glinda. Once she is out of the way, I will assist you".

Mombi's eyes narrowed "Why should I help you? What will I have to gain?"

Evanora grinned, "I'm glad you asked". She gestured to the wall on the far side of the room. Hanging on the wall was a large map of the Land of Oz. Evanora and Mombi approached the large map.

Evanora motioned to the west and the north "Once we have dealt with Glinda and Locasta, you can have the north and the west" Evanora pointed to the east and south "I will take the south and the east"

"What of the Emerald City?" asked Mombi, eyeing Evanora suspiciously "I suppose that you'll keep it all to your self".

Evanora shook her head "No. We shall rule it together, as equals." She turned to the witch of the north and asked, "Does that seem fair?"

Mombi eyed the map then glanced to Evanora. She nodded slowly and muttered, "It does".

Evanora extended a hand "Do we have a deal?" Mombi shook Evanora's hand, sealing the deal.

* * *

Theodora and the others were gathered around the grave of Glinda's father. As Glinda explained what happened to the King to the Wizard, Theodora was staring off into the distance, trying not to fall asleep due to boredom.

Glinda revealed to them that Evanora was the real wicked witch. Oz and Finley were surprised, Theodora wasn't but she feigned shock. The good witch was currently telling the Wizard of the Prophecy that the King told Glinda as he died.

Theodora glanced back at the good witch and Oz. The way the Wizard stared at Glinda made Theodora feel a little jealous.

Ever since he laid eyes on Glinda, the Wizard had been entranced by the good witch's appearance.

Theodora was starting to remember why she hated the Wizard. He pretty much forgot that Theodora ever existed the moment he laid eyes on Glinda and he was hooked on the good witch's every word.

Suddenly they heard shouting coming from the front gates. Everyone turned towards the gates and saw soldiers from the Emerald City breaking down the gates.

Theodora looked up to the night sky and saw hundreds of shapes approaching the graveyard at top speed. Evanora must've known that they now knew the truth. Glinda turned to the Wizard "Use your magic"

the Wizard looked at her nervously and stammered "M-my magic?"

"Yes" said Glinda.

The Wizard looked at the guards then back over his shoulder then said "I suggest that we run"

"I agree" said Finley.

Glinda nodded "If you say so" They turned and ran as the guards finally broke down the gates.

* * *

As they ran, Glinda used her magic to summon a fog to cover their escape. Glinda, the Wizard, Theodora, Finley and China girl stopped running for a moment to catch their breath.

For a moment, there was silence. Before they heard the soldiers shouting and talking but now there was complete silence.

The Wizard and Glinda approached the fog carefully but suddenly a flying baboon burst out of the fog and tried to grab Glinda.

The Wizard shoved Glinda out of the way, narrowly avoiding the baboon.

Oz yelled, "Run!"

Finley and China girl ran, vanishing into the fog. Glinda hurried after them. The Wizard grabbed Theodora's hand and the two ran.

Theodora couldn't see where they were going. She let the Wizard lead. They ran past old stone walls, a statue and a dozen headstones.

Suddenly the Wizard bumped into a shape and the two fell. Theodora saw that the Wizard accidentally ran into Finley. She heard a voice scream "Help!"

The witch looked up and she saw China girl hurtling towards the ground. Theodora ran towards the girl, she reached out and caught her just inches from the ground. The porcelain girl opened her eyes and saw that she didn't shatter into a million pieces.

China girl looked up at Theodora and smiled "Thank you"

"Y-you're welcome" said Theodora. She never had been thanked before by anyone, especially by a child. It made her feel awkward.

Glinda caught up with them and they resumed running until they came to a cliff with a steep drop. The Wizard looked back towards the graveyard and asked, "What do we do?"

Glinda didn't answer. She shed her cloak and she dived off the cliff. The Wizard watch in surprise as the good witch vanished in the clouds below. Finley and China girl followed, leaving Theodora and the Wizard alone on the cliff.

Theodora considered staying and fighting but there was a chance that she could be captured. The last thing she wanted was to be dragged back to Evanora in the Emerald City where her sister will do unthinkable things to her.

The Wizard looked at the cliff then to the graveyard and back to the cliff. He took a deep breath and muttered, "Here goes nothing".

Oz extended a hand to Theodora, she took it and he told her "On three. One…two…three!" the two jumped off the cliff together.

They fell and fell. The two were swallowed up in the clouds then they came to an abrupt halt. Theodora and the Wizard found themselves in two separate bubbles. They glanced around and saw Glinda and China girl in similar bubbles while Finley flapped his wings, keeping him at the same altitude as them.

Oz was going to ask Glinda a question but the good witch put a finger to her lips and looked up. He frowned and they waited in silence. For almost a minute there was silence, then suddenly they heard loud shrieks, wings flapping and growling. They knew that it was the flying baboons.

They waited silently for a few moments. When the sounds became faint, Glinda waved her wand and the bubbles began to move.

They rose from out of the clouds and began drifting across the sky with Glinda leading them southward.

* * *

Theodora watched as the vast rolling green countryside passed them by down below.

She saw the Wizard stare in awe at some of the beautiful landmarks. The witch smiled a little and the Wizard glanced her way. She quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

Several minutes passed and a familiar sight came into view, Glinda's Castle. The witch's castle was surrounded by a small village.

Theodora felt her heart sink and she began to feel nervous. Theodora had threatened to kill every one in Glinda's domain and even though the Quadlings were peaceful people, if they remembered any of Theodora's threats, things would get unpleasant for her.

As the bubbles got closer and closer to Glinda's castle, Theodora's heart began to race. Glinda told them that only the pure of heart could pass through the dome that covered most of land. Glinda, Finley and China Girl passed through easily.

When it was Theodora's turn, she closed her eyes and hoped that she would pass through. To her surprise, Theodora passed through. The witch glanced to Oz who seemed just as relieved as her, and then she looked down and saw a large crowd gathered in the village square.

She swallowed and took a deep breath.

One by one, the bubbles popped and deposited each of them in the middle of the crowd. The Quadlings gave a warm welcome to Glinda and the Wizard. The children greeted Finley and China Girl.

The Quadlings also greeted Theodora warmly and the witch felt a little uncomfortable about that. She always felt that the Quadlings were a little too sweet, even before the magic apple. But Theodora was glad that they didn't remember who she was and they greeted her like a friend.

Theodora spotted Glinda and the Wizard.

They stood several feet away, shaking hands with a few Quadlings. She wanted to join them but she saw Glinda loop her arm around the Wizard's and the two began walking towards her castle.

Theodora tried to follow but was swallowed up by the crowd and she was dragged along helplessly.

She watched as the good witch and the wizard conversing in hush tones. They climbed to top of the stairs and they turned to face the crowd. Glinda whispered something into Oz's ear and he smiled a little.

The wizard announced, "Good people of Oz, your wizard is here!" the crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

Theodora stood in the crowd, glaring at the two. Glinda and Oz were smiling and waving at the crowd, looking happy together.

A little too happy, thought Theodora bitterly.

* * *

At the Emerald City, Evanora and Mombi searched for Theodora on Evanora's crystal ball.

They watched Glinda and the others escape Evanora's soldiers and retreated to the good witch's domain.

Once they were inside the protective bubble, they lost all visual on Glinda and her allies.

The two wicked witches occasionally tried to scry into Glinda's domain but neither of them could get a good look because of the barrier.

Even though she couldn't see what's going on in the barrier, Evanora could only catch glimpses of people if she tried hard enough.

So, Evanora focused a little more on the crystal ball and the two witches saw Theodora's face appear for a split second then vanished. Even though the image was in the crystal for a second, it was all Evanora needed.

Theodora was working with Glinda and the Wizard.

Evanora began to feel worry but she saw that Mombi had a confidant smile on her face.

Evanora asked, "What are you smiling about?" "Look" said Mombi, motioning to the crystal ball.

Images flashed through the crystal and Theodora's face reappeared. The two saw that Theodora looked very angry.

Evanora stared at the image for a moment then she looked at Mombi and smiled "I have an idea".

End of chapter

* * *

**(a/n: I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(a/n: Please enjoy and review!)**

* * *

Ch. 7

Night had fallen and all was peaceful.

Theodora sat on the front steps of Glinda's castle, watching the Quadling townspeople move back and forth, chattering and celebrating the arrival of the Wizard.

Glinda showed China Girl, Finley and Theodora to their rooms and she invited them to the celebratory dinner.

At the dinner, Glinda and Oz sat at the head a large table, enjoying each other's company.

Sitting close to them were dozens of Quadlings who were admiring the wizard.

Theodora sat at the opposite end of the table, gently tapping her fork against her plate. Her eyes were glued on Glinda and Oz. Watching them made the witch sick to her stomach. It was as if they knew how it made Theodora feel. It was almost as if they were mocking her.

Theodora heard a voice ask "Miss Theodora?"

She glanced to China Girl who sat next to her. The little porcelain girl was looking up at the witch in worry.

Theodora frowned "Yes?"

"Are you ok?" asked China girl "You haven't touched your food"

"I'm fine" said Theodora. Her eyes shifted over to the Wizard and Glinda, she then muttered, "I'm not feeling very well."

After a few more minutes of sitting through idle chatter and poking her food, Theodora excused herself and left.

* * *

She now sat on the front steps listening to the laughter and happy chatter of the Quadlings.

The witch felt furious. She had journeyed with the Wizard, hoping that she wouldn't lose him to Glinda and maybe win him over. But Theodora started to fear that her efforts had been for nothing.

Theodora sighed and lowered her head, wondering if she made the right choice of leaving the Emerald City.

She heard some footsteps behind her and a familiar voice say, "There you are"

Theodora glanced behind her and, to her surprise, saw Oz.

The Wizard sat down beside her "I've been looking for you" "You have?' said Theodora, sounding a little surprised.

Oz nodded "Of course" he noticed the surprised look on her face "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I thought you wanted some alone time with Glinda" mumbled Theodora bitterly.

Oz frowned "What are you talking about?" "You know what I'm talking about" said Theodora, coldly.

The wizard looked lost "I don't understand"

Theodora scowled at him "Don't lie, Glinda would make a good queen wouldn't she?"

Oz's mouth opened but no words came out. He nodded hesitantly "She would-" the wizard was going to continue but Theodora cut him off "I suppose she would make a good queen. Who else to rule by your side? Not me nor my sister."

Oz tried to speak but he stopped. He scowled at the witch and asked, "What are you saying?"

"You like Glinda, don't you?" asked Theodora, her tone became more accusing "You rather have her as your queen then Evanora or myself".

The wizard stared at her for a moment then it dawned on him. Oz raised an eyebrow "What makes you think that?"

"The moment you met in the cemetery" said Theodora "The way you looked at her…" she trailed off and went silent.

The witch's face flushed red and her eyes watered a little. She felt a little embarrassed, crying in front of the wizard.

Theodora felt the wizard's hand on hers. She looked up at him and saw him looking into her eyes.

The wizard said softly "As I was saying before, Glinda would make a good queen…but I don't feel that way about her"

Theodora blinked in shock and said "w-what?"

"I don't feel that way about Glinda" said Oz "She's a nice woman and all but we're just friends"

"What about the cemetery?" asked Theodora.

Oz nodded a little "I admit that she wasn't at all what I expected. She reminds me of very dear friend of mine, that caught me off guard but other than that…" he shrugged.

Theodora was stunned. The wizard admitted that he didn't want Glinda. She stammered "B-but what about Evanora?"

"What about her?" asked Oz.

Theodora thought for a moment then said "You and her, the way she looks at you…"

The Wizard smiled a little then said, "Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful and all but she isn't really my type". The witch thought about what Oz said, feeling better with each passing second. The Wizard didn't have feelings for Glinda and he sure doesn't feel anything for Evanora, which means that Theodora might have a chance.

The wizard glanced back over his shoulder and then back to Theodora "Come on, let's rejoin the party"

Theodora smiled and the two go to their feet. The wizard and Theodora rejoined the party together.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the furthest edge of the village, a shadow appeared outside of the defensive bubble surrounding the town.

The shadow raised both of her hands and lunged forward, driving her hands into the bubble. She hissed in pain and she quickly parted the section of the bubble, creating a small opening.

Quickly, she dived into the opening before it sealed itself up behind her.

Evanora brushed herself off and glanced back to Mombi who waited outside. Mombi looked rather nervous about being so close to Glinda's domain but she sat there, waiting for Evanora.

Evanora looked towards Glinda's castle. The wicked witch knew that her sister was in there somewhere.

She reached into the satchel she carried with her and felt that the item was still in place.

Evanora started gliding towards the castle, ready to confront her treacherous sister.

* * *

At the castle, Theodora retired to her room for the night. She and the Wizard spent the evening with Glinda and the Quadlings.

As the hour grew late, the crowd of people began to trickle out till Glinda, Oz and Theodora were all that remained.

Theodora yawned and she headed back to her room. The wizard bid her goodnight as she left. The witch sighed, feeling happy. Oz didn't court Evanora or Glinda. Considering the amount of time he spent with Theodora, she was sure that the only one the wizard was actually interested in was she.

Theodora couldn't help but grin. When she got to her room, Theodora flopped down on the bed and laughed a little.

"I'm glad to see that you're happy" said a familiar voice.

Theodora froze and she sat up. Standing by the window was Evanora. She was dressed in her usual black and green. Slung around her shoulder was a satchel.

Theodora was utterly shocked. She didn't expect Evanora to leave the Emerald City.

She stammered "E-Evanora, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to make sure that you were fine" explained Evanora "After all, Glinda-" "Stop lying to me" grunted Theodora "I know the truth"

Evanora didn't seem surprised. Her expression was calm and didn't reveal anything. Eventually she said "Well I suppose there's no point in lying anymore. Glinda isn't the one who murdered father…it was I"

Theodora scowled at her sister and asked "Why are you here?"

"As I have said before, I have come to make sure that you were fine" said Evanora.

Theodora raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I just want to be sure that you are comfortable with the side you chose" said Evanora coolly "I mean, Glinda and the Wizard are good allies but I'm not sure that they are trustworthy…"

Theodora frowned "What?"

Evanora just waved a hand "Oh its nothing" "Tell me" demanded Theodora.

Evanora sighed, "I'm just a little worried that they may be planning something together. Maybe ousting me and taking the throne for themselves, than leaving you out in the cold"

Theodora rolled her eyes "More lies"

"It's the truth" insisted Evanora. She continued, "Think about it. Would the wizard really make you his queen?"

"Yes," said Theodora firmly "How are you sure?" pressed Evanora "Did he say that he loved you?"

Theodora's mouth opened but no words came out. She hesitated to answer. The Wizard didn't exactly say he loved her but he did imply that he had feelings for her. Theodora finally said, "Yes"

Evanora's eyes narrowed a little "I'm not entirely convinced. Are you sure that he is faithful to you?"

"Yes" Theodora said with a surety. Theodora stood up and she went to the door "I'll prove it".

* * *

Quietly, Theodora slipped out of her room and she made her way to Glinda's study. The door was left slightly ajar.

Theodora went up to the door but she paused when she heard voices coming from inside. The first was Glinda and the other was Oz.

Both voices were a little muffled. Theodora glanced into the room through the opening in the doors and saw Oz and Glinda in the study talking softly. Oz looked tired and rather worried, while Glinda's expression was grim.

The Witch of the south said soothingly "...It's what's best."

"I know" said Oz hesitantly "But, I'm still not sure if I can do this"

"You can do this" said Glinda confidently. She placed her hand in his "We can do this, together".

Oz looked the good witch in the eyes and he smiled a little "Ok".

Glinda's expression brightened and she smiled "Good". The Wizard turned towards the door and he started walking to the doors.

Theodora quickly returned to her room before the wizard could spot her.

* * *

Once she returned to her room, Theodora saw Evanora sitting on the bed patiently waiting for her to return.

Evanora cocked an eyebrow "So…how did it go?"

Theodora didn't know what to say. She wasn't going to jump to any conclusions about the conversation or say anything about it, just in case Evanora decides to twist it around for her purposes. But something in the back of her mind nagged at Theodora, what it was, she was not sure.

Theodora finally said, "H-he was busy"

"With Glinda?" said Evanora suggestively

"Yes but not in that way" snapped Theodora.

Evanora chuckled "Calm down, I was only joking". She rose from the bed and she reached into her satchel saying, "I really must be going. I hate leaving Mombi alone for so long. If you change your mind, you know where you may find me"

She withdrew something and placed it on the bed "Here's a little something for the pain that might come soon".

Evanora turned and she scurried out of the window.

Theodora rushed to the window and looked outside. In the dark, she saw a dark shape glide away from the castle making its way toward the protective dome.

Theodora closed her window and she looked back at the bed. Her blood ran cold at what she saw.

Sitting on the bed was a small, green apple. Theodora picked up the apple and she inspected it. The apple was exactly the same as the one she ate. She considered on what to do with it. Should she eat it? Evanora could be right; Glinda and Oz may be planning on betraying her once they defeated Evanora.

On the other hand, it may be another of Evanora's ploys to ensure her rule over the land.

Theodora heard a knock at the door and quickly, she hid the apple behind her back and she called out "Come in".

The door opened and the Wizard poked his head in.

Theodora asked "Can I help you with something?" "I was on my way to my room and I thought I might just stop by and say goodnight" said Oz.

Theodora grinned sheepishly "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Theodora" said the Wizard, smiling warmly "I'll see you tomorrow morning".

The wizard left and Theodora brought the apple back in front of her. She stared down at the small, green fruit in her hand and pondered on what to do with it. Theodora clutched the apple tightly and she went to the fireplace.

The witch stared at the apple for a moment then glanced to the fire. She thought hard for a moment then she decided on what to do with the apple.

End of Chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: So what do you think? Please review!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(a/n: Here we go, the ending! Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy!)**

* * *

Ch. 8

Theodora, the Wizard and Finley sat in the carriage as it raced up the Yellow Bricked road towards the Emerald City.

The morning after Evanora's visit, Oz and Glinda worked with the Quadlings, the Tinkers and the Munchkins on their plot to take the Emerald City.

Theodora was able to piece together the plan from memory and from glimpses at the various areas around the village.

The Wizard planned to distract Evanora and Mombi by using an army of scarecrows that would be controlled by the Quadlings. Glinda would shroud the scarecrow army in fog so that Evanora and Mombi wouldn't notice the decoys until it was too late.

The Wizard and Glinda were busy with their plan and Theodora avoided them for the majority of the time.

She still hadn't disposed of the apple yet. Evanora's words still echoed in her mind. Theodora hated her sister but she couldn't help but feel that her sibling might be correct.

If Oz and Glinda are victorious, where will that leave Theodora? They'll probably cast her out, toss her into the dungeons with Evanora and Mombi or even execute her for some made up crime.

Theodora spent most of the day alone, staring at the magic apple in her hands and trying to decide to weather accept her sister's offer or not.

When the time for their attack on the Emerald City came, The Wizard found Theodora sitting alone on a bench at the farthest edge of the Quadling village.

He asked her "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"I'm just thinking" said Theodora.

The Wizard raised an eyebrow "About what?"

"Evanora" said Theodora "She's my sister and I still find it hard to believe that she was the real wicked witch"

"Me too" said Oz "She seemed so nice".

Theodora forced herself not to laugh. Theodora then said "I heard your conversation…with Glinda"

"Oh?" said Oz, looking a little surprised.

Theodora admitted "Well…only the last part. What were you talking about?"

The wizard stared at Theodora for a few long moments. After a few moments, Oz sighed and said, "I was asking Glinda's advice. I don't know what I'm doing, I'm in over my head"

"What makes you say that?" asked Theodora.

Oz took a deep breath and he took off his top hat, mumbling something.

Theodora frowned "I'm sorry?" "I'm not…actually a wizard" said Oz in a soft voice.

The witch stared at him for a moment and asked "What?"

"I'm not a wizard, not a real one anyway" said Oz "I'm just a carnival magician. I can't do magic, I can only do tricks and illusions that seem like magic".

Theodora's heart almost stopped. The wizard had admitted that he wasn't really a wizard. She had suspected that he wasn't really all-powerful but to hear it coming from the man himself, Theodora was kind of surprised.

After Oz's confession, he then asked Theodora to accompany him to the Emerald City.

Oz then said, "Even though I'm not a wizard, I am going to do what I can to help these people and the way I can do that is with your help".

Theodora didn't know what to say. The wizard wasn't powerful and he was willing to go to the Emerald City where he will most likely die.

She eventually decided to go with him.

* * *

As the carriage drew closer to the Emerald City, Theodora felt the magic apple resting comfortably in the pocket of her jacket. She had forgotten that she had it.

The witch wanted to dispose of it but part of her wanted to hold on to it for a little while longer.

Outside, they heard the Winkie guards talking with Knuck and after a few moments the carriage moved again.

The carriage came to a stop and the two climbed out.

The carriage had stopped in the middle of an empty, narrow lane where some Munchkins were waiting for them.

The Wizard told Knuck and the others to set the carriage up in the square like they had planned.

He turned to Theodora and said, "I have some things to take care of. Wait in the square with the others"

"Where are you going?" asked Theodora.

The Wizard didn't answer. He looked the witch in the eyes and said, "In case I don't make it back". He leaned forward and pecked Theodora on the cheek.

Oz then whispered, "Take care of yourself". He turned and walked down the lane at a brisk pace.

Theodora watched as Oz walked around a corner and vanished from sight. Theodora wondered where the wizard was off to in such a hurry. Suddenly, she remembered the night of the first attack on the Emerald City, the hot air balloon, the treasury and the escape attempt.

Theodora was ready to run after the wizard and stop him but suddenly a Munchkin ran up to them saying "We got a problem".

* * *

The sun slowly sank beyond the horizon. The entire population of the Emerald City was gathered in the central square.

Knuck, Theodora and Finley moved the carriage into the square. Theodora saw that the crowd was in an uproar.

Theodora left the carriage and pushed her way through the crowd to get a better look at why the crowd had gathered.

When she was close enough, Theodora saw Glinda on her knees and in chains. Standing beside her, looking triumphant were Evanora and Mombi. A long line of Winkie soldiers kept the massive crowd of angry citizens from storming past them, attacking Evanora and freeing Glinda.

Evanora barked orders to her soldiers and Mombi just looked out on the sea of faces.

Once she had enough of the crowd's constant noise, Evanora screamed "Enough!" the crowd went silent.

The wicked witch scanned the crowd and she began her tirade of how resistance against her power was futile. Evanora turned to face Glinda and she began torturing her in front of the crowd as an example to those who would get ideas.

After a few long minutes, Evanora paused and she then whispered something in the Good Witch's ear. Evanora and Mombi then prepared to execute Glinda. Magical energy sparked and crackled along their hands. They took aim and were ready to deliver the finishing blow but Theodora yelled, "Stop!"

The two wicked witches stopped. Theodora pushed through the line of soldiers and stepped up to her sister.

Evanora smiled "Theodora, you've returned"

"Stop this Evanora" said Theodora "Let her go"

"Why should I?" asked Evanora, "We are near the moment of absolute triumph. Once Glinda is gone, we'll have all the power. We'll have everything we have ever wanted"

"No, you'll have everything you have ever wanted" said Theodora "I don't want any of this".

Evanora blinked "Really? You're willing to throw away everything we have worked for and for what? Glinda?"

"No" said Theodora.

Evanora frowned "Is it the Wizard? I warned you about him-" but Theodora shook her head "No, its not him. It's just that I finally came to see the truth, after all these years, after all the lies. I just can't believe how foolish I've been".

She reached into her pocket and withdrew the magic apple. Theodora used her magic to ignite the apple. The apple burned bright green and shriveled up into a black, withered husk. She tossed it aside saying "I'm not going to listen to your lies anymore".

Evanora stared at her sister for a moment, looking rather taken aback. Mombi glanced at the two but said nothing.

After a few moments of silence, a scowl appeared on Evanora's face. She said coldly, "If that is what you wish, fine. I shall abide by your choice". She snapped her fingers and a pair of Winkie guards grabbed Theodora.

Evanora sneered, "Glinda is defeated, you have no army and your magic is nothing compared to ours"

"The Wizard will stop you" growled Theodora.

Mombi cut in "I don't believe he will" the wicked witch of the north pointed up at the night sky.

Every pair of eyes looked up and saw a small hot air balloon drifted up out of the tower where the treasury was located. The crowd began to murmur and point at the hot air balloon. Evanora smirked. She crowed "Behold, your wizard!"

Theodora shook her head "No…" she had believed that he had somehow changed, she believed in him. But it seems that the Wizard was still his normal, greedy, cowardly self. E

vanora shot the hot air balloon out of the sky with a bolt of green magic. The hot air balloon burst into flames and crashed in the middle of the square.

Theodora pulled herself free from the grip of the guards and she rushed over to the burning wreckage. When she arrived, she found nothing but a heap of burning wicker, cloth and some gold coins. Theodora felt as if someone had ripped out her heart.

A few days ago, seeing the wizard burning to death would've made her laugh, jump for joy or celebrate. But now…she didn't feel like celebrating.

Her eyes began to water. Theodora felt someone pull her away from the burning wreckage.

She fought against the pull and she looked back to see who was pulling her away. It was the Wizard dressed as a Winkie guard.

He winked at her and whispered, "Miss me?" "H-how?" asked Theodora.

Oz grinned, "A magician never reveals his secrets".

* * *

The Wizard and Theodora went to the carriage where Finley and the others were.

Needless to say, they were just as surprised as Theodora when they saw the Wizard.

The Wizard, Knuck and the master tinker climbed into the carriage. Theodora waited outside because the Wizard told her to enjoy the show.

Evanora and Mombi were busy gloating over the Wizard's supposed death that they didn't notice that Theodora was missing.

Theodora watched as the events played out as they did before. The lights in the square abruptly went out, the Wizard's face appearing on the smoke and dramatically announcing that he was now all-powerful and indestructible.

Theodora was impressed at how well put together Oz's charade was. She almost burst out laughing when she saw Evanora's surprised expression.

Evanora loudly told the wizard that she wasn't afraid of him and that she defied him.

Mombi however wasn't as convinced. The old crone began slinking away silently while Evanora and everyone else were distracted. Things were about to go sour and Mombi knew that she had to leave while she had a chance.

She decided to make a quick detour through the treasury before she made her escape to the north.

Evanora's soldiers tried to attack the Wizard's face that was being projected on the column of black smoke.

When that failed, Evanora began throwing bolts of magical energy at the Wizard but that failed as well.

Then came the explosions of light in the sky, which many believed to be the stars falling from the sky, but are in fact fireworks.

That was when Evanora decided to retreat. However, she noticed a small figure hiding behind Glinda.

Theodora noticed as well and she chucked a fireball at Evanora, which sailed overhead and scorched a wall. Evanora backed away from Glinda then turned and retreated into the palace.

When she was gone, China Girl emerged from behind Glinda carrying her wand. Theodora freed Glinda and China Girl gave the good witch her wand back.

Glinda thanked China Girl and Theodora then chased after Evanora.

The crowd cheered when they saw Evanora flee and Theodora freeing Glinda. For the first time in her life, Theodora felt appreciated. It felt good.

* * *

Several minutes passed. From outside, the crowd stared in awe at the Wizard's new form.

Inside the palace, Glinda had destroyed Evanora's necklace thus turning her into her true form, a hideous old crone. Evanora began crawling away from the Good Witch to the balcony.

She hissed "That wretch…Theodora. I shall pay her back. One day, when your guard is down, I will have my revenge!"

A pair of flying baboons flew in to the throne room from the window, grabbed the crone and spirited her away into the night.

As the baboons carried Evanora away from the city, the Wizard boomed, "_Never return to the Emerald City or you shall feel my wrath!"_

Evanora glanced over her shoulder. She scanned the sea of faces below her and saw Theodora staring up at her with the rest of the city's citizens.

The wicked witch growled to nobody "You shall pay. Somehow, someway, you shall suffer dear sister".

* * *

Dawn came and the city was still celebrating.

Glinda had announced that the city was now free from Evanora and that as long as the Wizard was around, the wicked witch would never return.

The people celebrated until the same came up.

* * *

In the palace, Oz and the master tinker finished constructing the device that would enable the Wizard to maintain his façade of being an all-powerful wizard without a body.

The only people who knew the truth were Glinda, Finley, Knuck, the master tinker, China Girl and Theodora.

They were all gathered in the throne room where the Wizard gave each of them a gift.

The master tinker received a camping tool jackknife, Knuck received a mask with a smiley face, Finely received Oz's friendship, China Girl got a new family in the form of her friends. The Wizard offered Glinda a position as his advisor, which she graciously accepted.

As for Theodora, the Wizard wanted to show her something near the projector. He drew the curtains around them, effectively giving them a small measure of privacy.

The Wizard took the witch's hands and said "Theodora. Ruling the Land of Oz is a very big job and I'm not sure if I'm cut out for it"

"You are" assured Theodora "You'll be a good ruler, at least a better one then Evanora".

Oz chuckled a little and continued, "Well, in any case, I still need help. Evanora and Mombi are still out there. Glinda will help me when she can but she has her own responsibilities in Quadling Country" he stammered a little "W-what I'm trying to say is…would you like to stay here…with me"

Theodora blinked in surprise "What?"

"Ruling this country is a full time job and I'll need all the help I can get" explained the Wizard.

A small smile appeared on his face "Also…it's a great opportunity for me to get to know you a little better".

Theodora felt her face grow incredibly warm. The Wizard wanted her to stay with him and rule Oz. Never had she thought that this would happen. The witch felt her heart flutter. Things are changing for the better.

Oz asked, "So, what do you say?"

"Yes" said Theodora, grinning from ear to ear.

One thing led to another, The Wizard and Theodora shared a kiss. Theodora accidentally flicked the projector on, casting their shadows on the curtains. Glinda and the others saw what was happening but neither of the Wizard or Theodora knew or cared.

* * *

Almost a year later, the Wizard and his wife, Theodora, stared at their newborn son and daughter sleeping peacefully in their cribs.

One infant was small, pale and had some strands of black hair. The other was slightly bigger, fair and had some strands of red hair.

That evening, the two were wide-awake and crying for almost three hours and it took a while for their parents to rock them back to sleep.

It had been a month since the two were born and people around the Emerald City and in some parts in the Land of Oz have taken a shine to them.

China Girl treated them like the little siblings that she never had, Glinda would visit on occasions and spend some time holding them and telling them stories.

The Wizard and Theodora had debated on what to name them at first but eventually Glinda came up with some names they both liked.

The Wizard tiptoed out of the nursery, trying not to wake the two sleeping infants.

Before she left, Theodora leaned into the cribs and gave her son and daughter a kiss on the head.

She whispered to the both of them, "Sleep tight, Liir. Goodnight Ozma".

The witch silently left the room. As she left, she took one last look back at her sleeping children and sighed happily.

Things have worked out for the better.

The End.

* * *

**(a/n: so what do you think? I know, kinda rushed and kinda cheesy but whatever. Please review!)**


End file.
